


I'm Gonna Be Free And I'm Gonna Be Fine (Give Me Something I Can Believe)

by Just_East



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbed Penis, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Loneliness, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: "Kerberos... Is that when you came to space?"It was a little odd, talking in the dark. Shiro couldn't see Keith at all, couldn't see much of anything in the pitch black of the room. It was comforting.He could pretend that things were different, that Keith was his new boyfriend and he was sleeping over at his place. He could pretend that they were safely back on Earth, that Keith was human and that Shiro had never been modified or forced to kill to survive."Yeah, It was going to be the furthest any human had ever gone into space. I was chosen to pilot the mission. It was... It was everything I'd worked for, everything I'd always wanted." Shiro confessed, unable to keep his voice from wavering."But then we took you." Keith said quietly, sadness lowering his voice. "Shiro, I'm- I'm not sorry you're here, but I'm sorry you got hurt on your way here. I'm sorry I hurt you, when I promised you I wouldn't."~Zarkon has been dead for thousands of years and the Blade of Marmora control the Galran League. Keith is the Heir to the throne, and when a certain arena Champion catches his eye, Kolivan decides to gift the human to him.After a few modifications, of course.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'm Gonna Be Free And I'm Gonna Be Fine (Give Me Something I Can Believe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So I promise this is NOT AS DARK AS IT SOUNDS!
> 
> It was supposed to just be smut, and then the feelings found me, as always.
> 
> So a quick run down:
> 
> Kolivan is the current leader of the Galran League and Keith is his 'nephew' and Heir. Keith is half human still, but he was raised in space with Krolia.
> 
> I decided to go all out and design Galra genitalia and mating habits. 
> 
> Essentially all Galra children are born with both a penis and a vagina, and when they decide to take a mate they  
> bite their chosen mate's neck on a specific gland and they become either a Prime or a Base.
> 
> The fic will describe more details, but the important thing to know is that the partner who bites first becomes the Base, who is the one able to carry children.
> 
> Galra mate for life, though if one partner in a pair dies, the other will usually seek a new mate. Single Galra who are already a Prime or a Base are notoriously unstable and need to find a new mate quickly or they risk having violent breakdowns.
> 
> Again, this fic is not really dark, the first chapter is probably as dark as it gets, and the following chapters are a lot more feels than I anticipated.
> 
> I want to finish off this note by saying that this fic is QUESTIONABLE in terms of relationship dynamics. Shiro ends up falling in love with Keith, but I don't want anyone to mistake this as something I believe would be acceptable in real life.
> 
> All that aside, the title is from Delilah by Florence + The Machine. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Edit: I changed the title just the slightest bit to fit the feel of the direction the fic is taking! So you can add All I Need by Within Temptation to the inspiration for the title. 😊

"This is my gift?" The boy breathed, eyes wide and lips parted in unrestrained wonder, so like a kid on Christmas.

He wasn't a boy, really, and definitely not a kid. He wasn't as tall as Shiro and nowhere near as wide but he seemed to be an adult. He was practically tiny for a Galra, though from one look at him Shiro had immediately suspecting he must have been half human, which would explain it.

The boy was pretty, with large eyes that flashed between royal blue and purple depending on the light. His lashes were long and kissed the sharp edge of his cheekbones. His lips looked soft compared to the rest of him.

"Yes, Keith." The usually severe look on the Galran League's top General was gone, replaced by a soft look.

'Keith' must have been High General Krolia's son.

If Shiro's thinking was right, then this boy was the heir to the Galran throne.

Shiro swallowed, body going stiff under Keith's intense gaze.

"Kolivan decided that after doing so well in your training these past couple decaphoebs you deserved a reward." Krolia explained to her son, voice warmer than Shiro had thought any Galra capable of. "He saw how you looked at him last time we went to the arena. Should I tell him his gift was well received?"

"Yes." Keith replied without hesitation, too intense eyes never leaving Shiro's prone, bound form. "Please thank him for me, mom. He's-"

Keith seemed stuck for a moment, eyes running over Shiro's barely clothed form with an awe and heat that left Shiro blushing despite himself.

"He's perfect, mom." Keith finally finished, eyes lingering on Shiro's mouth where a muzzle and gag kept him silent.

"You don't even know the half of it, Keith." Krolia laughed, squeezing her son's shoulder before moving further into their living quarter's and sitting on their couch. "Kolivan really pulled out all the stops for you. He had him modified to be compatible with being your Base Partner. If you decide that's what you want of him."

Shiro had no idea what being a 'base partner' entailed, but a sudden cold ran through him at the word 'modified'.

Shiro had been suddenly removed from his cell and brought back to the table where they had first taken his arm. No matter how hard he had kicked or screamed or fought, the Galra had simply held him down and injected him with something that had made the world go dark.

It had struck Shiro as odd even then, half out of his mind with panic. They hadn't hit him back, had almost been gentle when they held him down.

It was beginning to make sense. He was a gift for the future heir to their throne. No longer was he just another prisoner destined to die in the arena.

_Modified_.

The word kept replaying over and over and Shiro tried desperately to figure out if anything felt different than before, but he didn't feel any pain.

He had already been dressed in a clean black body suit that felt thinner than most he'd ever worn and bound with his arms secured behind his back when he had woken up. 

The first thing he had seen was High General Krolia as she had come to receive him and the first thing he had done was try to bite her when her hand had come within range.

She had seemed surprised at his ferocity, but had laughed even as she'd gagged him and secured the muzzle.

_Modified_ , that's what she had said to her son. But Shiro hadn't had a chance to really take stock of his body.

What had they done to him now?

The feeling of fingers carding through his hair was enough to have Shiro flinching away despite the gentleness in the action.

Shiro whipped his head to glare at the boy who had tried to touch him. If he thought Shiro was just going to roll over and let him do as he pleased, he was dead wrong.

Underneath the anger, a dreadful panic was trying to bubble out of Shiro, threatening to cloud his mind and overwhelm him.

He needed to calm down, and fast.

"What's wrong with him?" Keith asked his mother with a frown, eyes still on Shiro who was doing his best to even out his breathing.

"He's been through a lot of changes. It will take time for him to adjust to you and his new position." Krolia pointed out kindly.

Keith nodded slowly, watching Shiro watch him.

Shiro had managed to get his breathing under control, but he felt ready to snap at any moment.

"And what is his new position?" Keith asked, reaching out again but slower this time.

Shiro growled and shrunk away, animalistic in a way that made his chest ache with the knowledge that _this_ was what he had been reduced to.

"That's up to you, Keith. You can claim him as a Base slave, or you can claim him as a Base Partner. Kolivan made it clear that your decision on this was to be respected." Krolia clarified, easily accepting a grunt from Keith as his response.

Keith hadn't stopped while his mother was speaking, reaching steadily and slowly towards the back of Shiro's head where the straps on his muzzle connected.

"Careful, Keith. I put that on him because he tried to bite me earlier." Krolia warned, as though Shiro were nothing more than a feral dog that her son wanted to play with.

"I bet he did." Keith said, tone fond as a pleased smile twisted his lips. "Mom, can I have some time alone with him?"

Shiro couldn't help but let out another growl, staying perfectly still as he allowed Keith to take the muzzle and gag off him.

"Of course. I'll be in the other room if you need anything." Krolia stood up smoothly, and Shiro tensed somehow further when she did.

Keith didn't move, not even when another door closed and Krolia was gone. Shiro's eyes snapped right back to Keith once his mother was gone.

"You're really scared of her, huh?" Keith murmured, sounding like he was talking more to himself.

It was the first time Shiro had been spoken to and not just about, in quite a few weeks. Shiro didn't respond, didn't try to correct Keith that he was _wary_ of Krolia, instead trying to subtly shift into a position where he could stand up quickly if needed.

They'd tied his arms behind his back, and forced him to kneel, but they hadn't taken any measures to ensure he stayed kneeling.

That was their mistake.

"I guess you already know my name, but I'm Keith. What's your name?" Keith asked casually, the tone was betrayed by the sharp way his eyes watched Shiro.

He knew what Shiro was trying to do.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Shiro finally spat out when he couldn't take the silence or the intensity of Keith's gaze any longer.

Keith cracked a small smile. More just the corner of his mouth twitching up than anything, but Shiro could feel the boy's smugness at this small victory.

"Because you'll be mine soon and I want to know what to call you." Keith informed him.

"Soon?" Shiro snorted bitterly. "Aren't I yours already? Or do the Galra have a different definition for 'gift'?"

"You're technically mine already." Keith conceded, nodding his head to Shiro in acknowledgement. "But not in the way I want you to be. That will come soon."

Shiro sneered, bearing his teeth like they were anything compared to Galra teeth, anything compared to Keith's mostly human looking but definitely much sharper teeth.

"Please tell me your name?" Keith asked, tone barely pleading. "I'll untie your arms if you tell me."

Shiro stared at Keith suspiciously. Why would the boy offer this? 

Maybe he was naive. 

He seemed sheltered enough, the Galran equivalent of a coddled and spoiled child.

"Takashi Shirogane. But most people just call me Shiro." Shiro finally answered, eyes wary on the half Galra Heir.

Keith smiled, nearly beaming at Shiro, and Shiro found it harder than it should have been to push down his thoughts of how pretty Keith looked in that moment.

"We had a deal." Shiro prompted after a moment, shoulders tense.

"We did." Keith agreed, moving behind Shiro to start releasing him as he'd promised. "I'll tell you now that knowing Kolivan, they probably either switched your prosthetic or at least locked most of its power away."

Shiro frowned. 

It was a likely possibility, but there was no way to test it until he was free. And it would be a risky test. Even if he managed to hurt or kill Keith, there was still High General Krolia and the entirety of whatever Galra resided on the cruiser to get through.

"You also probably shouldn't attack me right now. My mom's probably watching to see if you do, and she can be pretty overprotective." Keith told him quietly, kneeling behind Shiro and freeing his arms.

The first thing Shiro did once his arms were free was kick out his right leg behind him, knocking Keith onto the ground with an audible grunt from the boy.

Shiro tried to take a step with his left leg, a fruitless effort to put space between him and Keith, but suddenly he was pulled back by his right ankle.

It was good that Shiro had done gymnastics most of his life, since he ended up yanked into a split.

Shiro tried to move away again, but suddenly there was weight on his back, forcing his torso forward and against his outstretched leg.

"You're really flexible." Keith breathed against his ear, a hot kind of wonder in his voice. "I didn't know humans were this flexible. My dad never-"

Keith cut off suddenly, as though he'd revealed too much. But even if he didn't know the how or the why, Shiro had already guessed Keith's lineage.

The silence dragged on for long minutes, Keith a warm, solid, unmoving weight on top of him.

Shiro could feel the burn in the back of his hamstrings from holding the position with Keith's added weight.

"Most humans aren't." Shiro finally admitted. "I did gymnastics as a child and teenager."

"Gymnastics?" Keith asked, confusion evident.

Right. It was unlikely that the Galra had anything like gymnastics.

"It's a kind of sport almost, based around flexibility." Shiro explained, gritting his teeth against the intensifying burn.

"How long can you stay like this?" Keith asked lightly, curious and still not moving.

"Longer without your extra weight." Shiro gritted out, subtly testing his prosthetic and trying to draw on its power. It didn't seem to be responding the same way it did before, just as Keith had predicted.

"I'll get off if you promise not to attack me." Keith bartered, voice suddenly too close to Shiro's ear.

Shiro felt his face flush, a slow heat trailing down his spine from the way Keith's warm breath ghosted over his ear and neck. Shiro's neck had always been sensitive, but this was not a normal reaction. 

What was happening?!

"Oh. They really did make you a compatible Base for me." Keith murmured, the awe back in his voice.

"What does that even mean?!" Shiro hissed, panic beginning to claw its way back into his mind.

How had he almost forgotten? He'd been _modified_. Again. And he didn't even know how this time.

In the span of a breath, Keith's weight was gone, and Shiro immediately straightened his torso, and pulled himself to his feet.

Shiro backed himself against the wall furthest from Keith, keeping his hands up in a defensive stance as he panted harshly.

Shiro needed to stay in control. He had no chance if he lost himself to panic. He had to focus. He needed to _breath_.

"It means you're gonna be my mate." Keith told him, hands up and palms out in a placating gesture as he inched closer. "I don't want to hurt you. I _won't_ hurt you. Not in any way you won't like."

Keith's mate? What did he mean Shiro wouldn't be hurt in any way he didn't _like_? As though Shiro would enjoy being hurt in any way at all.

Shiro stared at Keith, eyes wide, not comforted in the least by the boy's words.

"What did they _do_ to me?!" Shiro nearly screeched, voice shrill with panic.

Shiro curled in on himself. There was no holding it back now. The panic was quickly overtaking Shiro, hyperventilating as all sense left him-

"Relax." Keith was there suddenly, small hand heavy on the back of Shiro's neck.

Keith squeezed firmly, and Shiro felt his knees buckle.

Keith followed him to the ground, the grip on Shiro's neck not faltering.

Shiro breathed easily all of a sudden, panic immediately ebbing away. He felt calm and safe- but how? Why?

Shiro risked a glance at Keith, but the boy didn't look angry. His expression was pinched; it was the look of someone unused to comforting others.

"They probably didn't change too much." Keith's eyes darted away as he spoke, tone nervous.

He was lying, Shiro knew instinctively.

"Just uh, probably gave you a, um, a-" Keith was stuttering, a magenta flush staining his cheeks. "a, hole, I guess- and some instincts and glands. Nothing too- too altering."

Shiro stared, still held falsely calm under Keith's grip.

A hole. And some instincts and glands.

Shiro swallowed thickly.

"A hole." Shiro repeated, voice sounding distant to his own ears. "Like- like a vagina?"

Shiro didn't know if Keith would know what that was. Didn't know if the Galra had anything resembling human genitalia.

"Yes," Keith confirmed, sounding relieved that Shiro understood. "Yes, like that."

Shiro blinked at Keith again, mind feeling clear and calm in a way that usually only long meditations granted him.

Shiro let the silence drag on, watching Keith until the boy's eyes darted away. He seemed almost shy, with cheeks flushed a few shades too purple to be an entirely human blush, but it suited him.

He was pretty, Shiro found himself thinking as he used Keith's own method of keeping quiet against him.

"It isn't a bad thing. Doesn't have to be a bad thing." Keith broke, words stumbling almost adorably awkward. "Just think of it as a new way for me to make you feel good."

Shiro hummed noncommittally. He felt odd. Calm and clear and at peace. He was thinking logically, but he couldn't find it in himself to move away from Keith or his grip. He didn't _want_ to move away from Keith.

"Pretty cocky there." Shiro found himself murmuring, humor lightening his tone. "You said something about glands and instincts too?"

Shiro needed to find out what they'd done to him. What traps he needed to avoid, what new pressure points would leave him feeling like he was now.

"I'm gonna let go of your neck now," Keith told him slowly, as though it was possible to spook him right then. "So please don't freak out. We can talk about everything and I'll get someone to bring us some food. You're probably hungry, right?"

Shiro didn't say anything, not even when Keith took his hand away.

Shiro blinked a few times, fully expecting his earlier panic to come flooding back now that the calming grip was gone. But it didn't.

Keith was still kneeling beside Shiro, close enough to touch, but very carefully not touching him.

It was almost sweet. 

But Shiro had to remember that as sweet and pretty as this half human boy seemed to be, he was still heir to the throne of the Galran League. 

The Galran League that had abducted Shiro and the Holts.

The Holts.

Shiro had a sudden moment of inspiration.

"I'll do whatever you ask without resistance if you do something for me." Shiro told Keith, eyes and voice steady with determination.

Keith looked surprised for a moment, before an answering determination entered his expression.

"What is it?" Keith asked seriously, his focus directed entirely on Shiro.

"There were two humans I was captured with." Shiro explained. "I want them safe. I want them free. Then I'll do whatever you want."

"They can't be free. Surely you understand why." Krolia's sudden voice was enough to have Shiro flinching and instantly on high alert despite her only just coming through the door on the other side of the room. "Safe, however. That can be easily arranged."

"Shiro, she isn't going to hurt you, you can relax-"

Keith was sweet, trying to ease the tension, trying to comfort Shiro.

But Shiro felt suddenly like a livewire, heart pounding as adrenaline spiked through him once more. Like all of his earlier panic had just been pushed down, waiting to explode. He felt like a caged animal headed straight for a killing floor.

Of course they could never be _free_. Of course _Shiro_ would never be free.

Shiro lunged between one breath and the next, hooking Keith around the throat with his prosthetic arm and pulling the smaller body against his chest.

"I want a pod and their last known coordinates." Shiro told High General Krolia, pulling Keith up into a standing position with him, using the boy as a shield and hostage.

Keith was barely struggling, hands holding but not pulling at Shiro's prosthetic.

For what it was worth, Krolia's eyes narrowed, a snarl barely beginning to twist her lips.

"The coordinates. And the pod." Shiro repeated more forcefully, tightening his hold on Keith's neck.

"Or what? You'll kill my son?" Krolia's voice was low and threatening. "You wouldn't last a _second_."

"Mom-" Keith tried, strained voice hinting at a plea.

"Maybe not." Shiro admitted, voice tight with barely surpressed hysteria as he ignored Keith. "But his life is worth more than mine, isn't it? No one will care if I die, but him- lots of important Galra would care, wouldn't they?"

Krolia's eyes and stance suddenly softened, and somehow it put Shiro more on edge.

"If no one would care if you die, why do you want to leave so badly?" Krolia asked, voice almost as soft as when she'd spoken to Keith.

Shiro froze in surprise, caught in Krolia's knowing gaze.

"What?" Shiro croaked, voice suddenly dry.

His arm slackened only for a moment, but it was enough for Keith to wiggle one of his hands underneath it before Shiro retightened his hold.

"Why do you want to go back to Earth so badly? What do you have waiting for you there?" Krolia pressed, taking a small step closer.

Keith wasn't struggling, wasn't trying to get free despite the fact that he likely could have.

It should have set off warning bells in Shiro's mind, but his sole focus was Krolia and the hollow feeling the idea of returning to Earth left in his chest.

"I-" Shiro hesitated, caught off guard by the question, before steeling himself. "I may not have anyone waiting for me, but the Holts do. They have family who love and need them."

"You don't have anyone?" Keith asked quietly, sounding sad.

"It doesn't matter." Shiro insisted, tightening his hold on Keith as best he could. "The coordinates and the pod. Now."

Keith still didn't struggle, but it was becoming more and more obvious that the boy could have gotten free if he'd wanted to.

"You're not leaving, Shiro." Krolia told him, softly but firmly. "But I will speak to Kolivan about your friends. I can make no promises other than they will be safe and that I will at least have them brought here where you can oversee their treatment."

Shiro's breathing was coming fast again, his earlier panic trying to return and overwhelm him. He was sweating bullets, rivulets trailing down his temples as his body started shaking.

"He's unstable. Pin him underneath you and grip his scruff again, but harder this time." Krolia was saying, voice distant against the background of Shiro's blood in his ears.

It didn't make sense. Why would she tell him to pin Keith?

"I know you want to take this at his pace, Keith, but you can't. You know what Base Partners who have lost their Primes are like. He won't be properly grounded until you're bonded." Shiro watched Krolia's mouth move, heard the words she spoke, but he found he couldn't comprehend them.

Was this it? Had he finally lost his mind?

Shiro snarled when Keith moved, yanking Shiro's prosthetic arm with surprising strength. Keith pulled Shiro's arm and threw him off balance, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Fuck! He got distracted and let his guard down. A rookie mistake. 

A rookie mistake that was probably going to cost him his life.

Shiro landed hard on his back, the air leaving him in a pained grunt. He needed to get up, needed to run before they caught him-

Before he could recover, a familiar hand slipped beneath his neck and gripped his nape tightly. Shiro could only gasp as his body went limp.

"Turn him over, it'll be easier to hold him that way." Krolia's voice floated above him and Shiro blinked his eyes open, unsure when they had closed.

Krolia was standing a few feet away, arms loose at her side as she watched them.

Keith was kneeling beside him, holding his neck.

"What...?" Shiro mumbled in confusion, eyes drooping.

"Mom, are you sure- he didn't- didn't react like this before." Keith asked nervously.

Keith was nervous? Why was he nervous?

Shiro felt himself begin to tense again, eyes focused on Keith who was looking at Krolia anxiously.

_A threat_ , Shiro's instincts hissed. His mate was being threatened.

"Relax Keith, you're upsetting him." Krolia spoke again, but quieter this time. Shiro wanted to snarl, might have actually snarled if the surprised way Krolia looked at him said anything. "He thinks you're under threat. When you use his glands like that, he becomes attuned to you. He'll know if you carry any sort of tension."

Shiro kept his eyes on Krolia, shifting himself onto his elbows so he wasn't quite so prone. He could get up and defend his mate if he needed to.

"It'll be easier for him if we're bonded, right?" Keith's voice broke Shiro's focus on Krolia, eyes locking back onto the boy who still held him.

"It will be." Krolia confirmed, voice soft. "The sooner the better. Then no one will be able to take him from you."

"Take him from me?!" Keith snarled, fingers tightening enough that his nails dug into Shiro's skin painfully, making him moan. "No one would fucking _dare_!"

Shiro whined at the aggression in his mate's voice, the grip leaving him paralyzed despite how badly he wanted to move, to help Keith fend against the threat.

"You know how it is, Keith." Krolia said evenly. "Make sure they can't. I'll give you two some privacy and get some food."

Krolia moved and Shiro's eyes snapped to follow her, watching as she went around them, giving a wide berth before she was at the door to their living quarters.

"I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." And with that, she was gone.

Keith's grip eased up, but didn't let go and Shiro went limp once more, panting as he tried to understand what was happening.

He felt drowsy, almost dizzy from the emotional whiplash. Going from panicked to relaxed to panicked again had taken its toll and Shiro could only hope it all passed soon.

"Shiro?" Keith murmured, gentle fingers tracing Shiro's cheekbone.

"Keith?" Shiro slurred, blinking at the boy. "What's... What's happening?"

"It's okay, Shiro." Keith soothed, shifting to part Shiro's thighs and settle between them.

It was an awkward position for Keith, leaning on his knees and one elbow so he didn't let go of his grip on Shiro's neck. It left their torsos pressed together, and Shiro sighed contently at Keith's warm weight pinning him.

"I need you to bite me, Shiro." Keith told him softly.

"Bite you?" Shiro questioned, frowning.

Why would he bite Keith?

"Yeah, so we can bond." Keith explained before tilting his head in question. "Don't your instincts tell you to bite me?"

Shiro shook his head slightly, still confused about why Keith would want Shiro to bite him.

Shiro didn't want to hurt Keith. Everything in his body screamed ' _wrong_ ' at just the thought of hurting his mate.

Keith chewed his lip, seeming deep in thought before an idea seemed to light his eyes.

"We'll give this a try..." Keith murmured vaguely before leaning down to kiss Shiro.

Shiro felt all the tension in his body drain at the contact, eager to please Keith and kiss him as best he could.

Keith didn't take his time, kissing Shiro like it was a race he needed to win. Shiro couldn't do anything but let himself be swept up in the fierce pull of Keith's lips and tongue.

It didn't take long for Shiro to feel hot all over, moaning and pressing into the kiss just as fervently as Keith.

There was warmth between Shiro's thighs, hot and damp and achy in a way that was both unfamiliar and entirely natural feeling. 

Shiro was getting wet.

Keith broke the kiss with a low growl, pinning Shiro with his eyes as he finally released the man's neck long enough to remove Shiro's tight bodysuit.

"God, you're so perfect for me, Shiro." Keith praised breathlessly as he took in Shiro's naked form. "I still can't believe it."

Shiro whined, feeling hot and desperate. The air was too cold on his slick new folds, and Keith wasn't touching him. 

Why wasn't Keith touching him? He claimed that Shiro was perfect, but why then? Was Keith so disgusted by him? Was it his scars?

"I've got you, Shiro. You'll feel better soon." Keith soothed, laying himself across Shiro's body once more.

Shiro moaned at the contact, immediately trying to paw at Keith's clothes. He wanted to feel his mate's skin so badly, needed to be grounded by his- his _Prime's_ touch.

"I've got you, Shiro." Keith repeated, pulling his shirt off with one hand before kissing Shiro breathless again.

Keith's skin was searing hot against Shiro's torso, and he arched into the heat.

Shiro broke the kiss with a low drawn out moan when Keith's fingers ghosted gently over his wet pussy. 

"Yeah?" Keith murmured encouragingly as he explored the smooth folds and wet dips of Shiro's new cunt. "God, you feel so good, Shiro. I can't wait till I get to be inside you."

Inside him? The more Shiro thought about it, the better it sounded. Keith, his Prime, with his cock buried deep _inside him_.

"Want it-" Shiro begged senselessly, spreading his legs as wide as he could. "Want you inside me."

Keith moaned softly at Shiro's obvious desire before ripping himself away from the man beneath him. 

"No no no, Keith, please!" Shiro pleaded desperately when Keith pulled away from him.

Had Shiro displeased Keith? Why would he leave Shiro wet and wanting? Was he not good enough?

Shiro felt tears prick at his eyes, feeling overwhelmed with loss and rejection.

"Shhh, I'm right here, Shiro. Look at me." Shiro didn't know when he'd squeezed his eyes shut, but when he opened them again he saw Keith.

Keith hadn't gone far, was still kneeling between Shiro's spread thighs. Only he was naked now, and Shiro's eyes immediately zeroed in on the cock between Keith's legs.

It was unlike any cock Shiro had ever seen, more similar to a tentacle with the way it curled and squirmed in and around the hand Keith used to stroke it.

The colour mostly matched Keith's skin tone, though it's tapered tip was flushed lavender. It looked long and thick in Keith's hand, alive and wanting and so very alien.

"What do you think, darling?" Keith asked, voice low and eyes intent on Shiro's reaction.

What did Shiro think?

Shiro swallowed thickly, eyes fixed on the squirming cock. Heat licked up from his belly just from the thought of that thick length squirming and pulsing inside him. Filling him up in ways he could never even dream of.

Shiro swallowed again, mouth watering.

He wanted it.

"K-Keith-" Shiro gasped, feeling so incredibly wet and open and _empty_. "I want it."

Keith's grin was razor sharp and pleased.

"Then it's all yours, baby." The boy purred, taking his hand away from his cock and crawling back over Shiro.

Shiro had a moment of confusion and disappointment, unsure how Keith was going to fuck him without lining himself up first. The question was quickly answered at the first touch of Keith's cock against Shiro's own cock.

Shiro couldn't help the loud moan that tore from his throat when Keith's cock curled around his own, the organ naturally slick and happily squeezing and exploring Shiro's shaft until he thought he'd lose his mind.

It was too soon, but Shiro was going to come, his teeth itching for something that he was too overwhelmed to figure out.

"K-Keith! I'm gonna- gonna come." Shiro whined out, whole body squirming as he tried to hold off.

"Then come, Shiro." Keith murmured hotly, eyes fever bright when Shiro finally met them.

Shiro couldn't take it, eyes rolling back as he came, cock spurting uselessly against his belly, pulsing and twitching in the slick grip of Keith's length.

"Such a good boy. So perfect for me." Keith praised breathlessly, hands eagerly touching and groping over Shiro's chest and hips and thighs.

Shiro had expected to feel satisfied after an orgasm so strong, but somehow he felt wound up tighter than before, back arching desperately into Keith's heated touches.

"K-Keith!" Shiro cried, voice high and pleading, a hint of confused panic trying to seep in.

"Shhh, I'll give you what you need." Keith soothed, stroking Shiro's face tenderly. "What about now, baby? Do you want to bite me now, Shiro?"

Shiro blinked at Keith and frowned, vaguely remembering the itch he felt just before orgasm. 

_Did_ he want to bite Keith?

There were too many sensations, so many parts of Shiro that ached or wanted or _needed_ , and it was too hard to focus on any one thing when everything was so overwhelming.

"It's okay, don't worry." Keith murmured gently, kissing Shiro softly. "When it feels right, bite me, okay?"

Shiro nodded, despite not fully understanding what Keith meant.

When it felt right? _Everything_ felt right. 

_Almost_ everything.

Shiro was slick and _empty_ and his cunt was beginning to almost hurt with how much he needed to be filled.

That didn't feel right.

Just as Shiro was about to beg, Keith's cock began wriggling against his opening, gradually pushing in and stretching the tight, wet hole.

Shiro keened, throwing his head back as he was filled. 

It felt amazing, thick enough to make his pussy ache deliciously; unyielding and fluid at the same time as it painstakingly carved him open. 

It was impossible to think of anything else. Impossible to _feel_ anything else.

"Fuck, Shiro, you feel-" Keith cut himself off with a loud moan, hips crowding closer as he stretched Shiro to his limits. 

"F-fuck!" Shiro cursed, feeling overwhelmed in the best way.

Everything was so hot. 

Shiro's skin felt flushed and damp everywhere, sweat and slick making Keith's every movement slide like silk. 

Shiro knew he was moaning, loudly too, but he couldn't help it, could barely manage to breathe past Keith's cock burying itself deep into his body and twisting in the most delicious ways.

"That's it, darling." Keith hissed out, hips beginning to move, pulling his eager cock in and out of Shiro's velvety cunt.

It was like nothing Shiro had ever felt before. The cock inside him curved to drag over his walls in the most exquisite way on every pull out, only to straighten and strike so, so deep inside him every time Keith's hips met Shiro's.

Shiro gasped at a particular rough thrust, hands flying to grip Keith's shoulders in an effort to ground himself.

"Oh no," Keith growled, quickly pinning Shiro's wrists against the ground with surprising strength. "If you need to hold onto something, it can be my neck with your teeth, baby."

Shiro cried out, squirming helplessly as Keith continued fucking him hard and deep.

Shiro was floating, barely aware of anything but the intoxicating slide of the alien cock inside of him. Everything felt so _good_. Hot and slick and perfect, save for the itching in his gums.

"Keith..." Shiro groaned uselessly, opening and closing his mouth in a fruitless effort to relieve the odd, sudden ache in his jaw.

Keith moaned in response, eyes slitted and nearly feral when they met Shiro's.

Keith looked beautiful, face flushed lightly lavender, hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat that beaded and slid to the unblemished skin of his neck.

Shiro had intended to take all of Keith in, to look him over and enjoy the graceful movements of his muscles as he fucked Shiro into the ground. But once he caught sight of the perfect, pale column of Keith's throat, Shiro couldn't take his eyes away.

His teeth itched fiercely enough to make Shiro whine.

"Bite me, Shiro. I know you want to." Keith purred, voice gravelly and hot as he stretched so the slender length of his neck was fully presented to Shiro.

Bite him?

Shiro's teeth did itch to bite something fierce, and the flawless skin of Keith's neck felt _wrong_.

Shiro lunged as best he could with his wrists pinned, teeth sharper than they ought to be sinking easily into the side of Keith's neck.

"Yes!" Keith snarled, a feral note of triumph colouring his tone.

Shiro moaned into the bite, clinging on for dear life as Keith's thrusts turned truly brutal.

It felt like Keith's cock was pulsing inside him, thickening and slimming down in intermittent intervals. It felt _so good_ , Shiro couldn't help but release Keith's neck, gasping and screaming senselessly as his new pussy was pushed beyond its limits.

"Perfect, Shiro." Keith growled, releasing Shiro's wrists so he could grip his mate's hair instead. "I'm yours now. Don't you like that? And I'm gonna make you _mine_."

Keith was his? Shiro whined, a new level of heat making his back arch, his cunt clamp down.

Yes, Keith was _his_.

_His_ mate, _his_ Prime, and Shiro more than liked it. 

He wanted _so badly_ to be Keith's too.

"Please!" Shiro begged, not knowing how, but desperately wanting to belong to Keith nonetheless.

"I knew you'd be a perfect Base for me the first time I saw you." Keith growled mindlessly as he used his grip on Shiro's hair to pull the human's head back. "I'm gonna take such good care of you. You'll never want for anything. You'll never have to be alone."

Shiro went easily, baring his throat to his Prime, a small sense of peace settling in his chest.

Yes, Keith was his and he would be Keith's. Keith would make sure Shiro was taken care of, make sure he wasn't alone.

Back on Earth, Shiro had thought he was destined to live fast and die alone and he had made resigned peace with it. He was well liked, but few ever got close enough to really care. No one had ever offered to take care of Shiro. 

He had known before Kerberos when Adam had left him: that had been the seal on his lonely fate.

That's what he'd thought, but he hadn't known about the Galra, or Keith, and the universe had had other plans in store for him.

"Perfect, darling." Keith murmured against his neck.

Just the ghost of Keith's lips against his throat was enough to have Shiro going crazy with the need for more.

He wanted Keith to hurt him, he needed the pain to ground him. Something in his new instincts demanded he be marked and owned. Half a bond wouldn't last long, his instincts told him, he needed to make sure Keith was truly _his_ Prime. And for that, he needed Keith to-

"Bite me, Keith. Please!" Shiro was begging before he even realized what he was saying.

"Fuck, so damn _perfect_." Keith snarled again, hot breath searing the sensitive skin of Shiro's neck as his cock pushed so incredibly deep into Shiro's hole.

Shiro's moan choked off into a scream as Keith's sharp teeth sank smoothly into his neck. 

Shiro was only half aware of the wail that left him, his whole body locking up under the sudden onslaught of sensation. 

Heat rushed through his veins, blood pounding in Shiro's ears so loudly that he couldn't hear anything else.

The heat inside him cooled to a simmer when Keith pulled back enough to roughly lap at the wound on Shiro's neck. 

Shiro was limp, his body feeling fucked out but still on edge. Like he was waiting for something.

He needed to come, but he couldn't, the power behind Keith's thrusts felt overwhelming, but something was just missing.

"I've got you, Shiro." Keith growled into Shiro's ear. "I'll give you what your body needs." 

"Please, Keith, please!" Shiro sobbed out, body twitching weakly beneath Keith. "Please, I'll do anything-"

Shiro's words turned abruptly into a scream, back bowing despite the way Keith tried to press him into the ground.

There was something- something was happening to Keith's cock while it was inside him. It felt like there were suddenly spikes on the squirming organ, embedding almost painfully into the walls of Shiro's pussy as liquid heat was released inside of him.

"Mom says it always hurts the first time." Keith ground out, voice hoarse and quiet. "The barbs- you just have to get used to them. They'll feel good next time. Just- just relax and don't move, okay?"

Shiro moaned lowly, more out of pain than pleasure. His new cunt felt achey and raw, the barbs of Keith's cock pressing harshly against the tender flesh.

Shiro tried to breathe, feeling dizzy and utterly out of it. It hurt, but he felt safe.

There was something about being speared on Keith's cock, completely surrounded by his Prime that felt right. Shiro felt himself go limp.

"Good boy, darling." Keith purred, kissing Shiro's cheek and jaw affectionately.

Shiro whined softly, eyes starting to droop in exhaustion.

"Get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Keith promised, his rasping voice sounding like honey to Shiro's ears.

Sleep sounded nice, Shiro thought as his eyes drifted closed.

He was safe with Keith. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so I hope it's all okay! If you want to chat, feel free to find me on Twitter, my user is Just_East. 
> 
> There are three more chapters planned, one and a half of those are already written. The word count is at like 16k so far. 😭😭


End file.
